so what
by kierkier
Summary: Hitsugaya and Rangiku.
1. Chapter 1

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled an unhappy Hitsugaya.

"Yes, taicho." Asked a playful Rangiku. "Do your work." Said an annoyed Toshiro.


	2. Chapter 2

"But couldn't I do it latter?" "NO, NOW!" fumed the taicho. "Ok I give, I'll do it……………right after I get Nanao!" and with that she was gone. `Damn that woman.' Thought Hitsugaya, ` she probably went out drinking again, well no one said I couldn't look for her.' He thought with a smile.

**At a random bar.**

"Sorry it took me so long my taicho was being- "Being what Matsumoto?" "Ahhhh, what are you doing here taicho?" "Well I was going to come here and drag your ass back to the division." He whispered in her ear. "But then I thought of something else." Ever one who Rangiku was supposed to drink with forgot about her and pretended not to hear her complaints as she was being dragged out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me again why I'm here and not there?" said the bubbly lieutenant pointing to their division and the bar. "Well you ran out of here after I told you to finish your paper work, then right after I started dragging you out of that god forsaken place you bit my leg and when I caught you again you pushed Nanao in front of you and ran away like a chicken with its head cut off." "Oh yeah, now I remember." Stated the busty fuku-taicho.

Hitsugaya only sighed. His lieutenant could be so annoying, irritating, beautiful, lovable, and……what? Bad thinking bad thinking. It had been happening for about a year now he guessed. Back to the story. Rangiku was looking innocent as always. Slightly pouting, eyes shining with mischief, gorges locks sprawled over her shoulder. The young taicho was tired and wanted to go home for some much needed rest, but of course his lieutenant wasn't going to do her share of the paperwork and he would stay in his office and do it all, staying up past dawn. He just couldn't bring himself to force her to do anything.

Matsumoto not liking the silence suddenly said "You need any help with the paper…work?" Hitsugaya's jaw dropped, a simple "what" escaped his lips. Rangiku giggled as she watched her taicho's reaction. He felt a light blush crawl up his cheeks. Rangiku thought it was cute. She thought a lot of things he did were cute. Like how he loves watermelon, or sleeps with a stuffed panda every night, and how he really likes it when she calls him Toshiro but would never admit it. The list goes on forever. She thought he deserved some rest so she would do the work. She got up and pushed him out of the office and placed a light kiss on his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Hitsugaya's pov

I walked home with a smile plastered on my face. `She kissed me!!' I couldn't help but think. I was so lost in a daze I didn't even realize Momo trying to start a conversation with me until she slapped me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed at her. She just looked at me like I'm retarded** (AN: no affiance)** and slapped me again. I was about to scream again but she asked, "What's the matter with you?" I just looked at her and simply said, "It's none of your concern," and walked away.

She was pissed obviously at what I just said, but I could care less. She tried to **KILL ME **over some gay ass guy who was just using her for his own personal gain. It use to make me sick at the very thought of her being with him and pushing me off. We were childhood friends for god's sake. And to think I liked her. Gage me with a spoon. Rangiku is so much better than that. I mean she went up against Ichimaru Gin, her childhood friend, savior, best friend, and lover because she knew it was wrong, she knew something was up. I know she's not the brightest candle but, come on, she saved me.

Did Ms. Bed wetter save me NOOOOO like I said she tried to kill me? What a bitch! Even Rangiku isn't cheerful when she's around and she's like a rainbow of joy, but as I was saying Rangiku is the best. She makes my tea the right way, knows when to leave me alone, brightens up my day, and is just so....so….so……..herself.

I reached my house and walked in to take a shower and then to take a nap just as Ran had told me to.


End file.
